


Quad To Trio

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of hurt and not much comforts I'm afraid, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Nines' and Gavin's POV, Polyamory, Reminiscing, Will Make A Lot More Sense If you're Familiar With Liaisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: In the far future of the Liaisons series, Thirty-four to be exact. Hank has passed away, Connor is emotionally broken and Nines is attempting to look after his remaining lovers, Gavin and Connor.





	Quad To Trio

Gavin sighs in the unnatural quiet of their home, glasses resting next to the lamp and he slumps down into the couch cushions, ignoring the complaints in his back. He can see jack shit without his glasses but it's not like he needs them... The television isn't on and he looks up at the recognizable blurred shape of his lover sitting down next to him, Gavin's lips pulling up in a halfhearted smile as Nines' hand rests on his more weathered one. _Where did the fucking years go..._

"...How is he?"

There's a moment of silence before his partner answers, voice low. "Still mostly unresponsive... He's refusing to drink any thirium. I think I may have to start an IV drip... His thirium levels are uncomfortably low..."

Gavin nods slowly, hand over his face and middle finger tracing over the scar on his nose. "Anything I can do?"

Nines shakes his head, the image of Connor curled in the bed once shared by their now missing lover still fresh in his mind. He carefully grips Gavin's hand tighter, selfishly reassuring himself that he's still there. "No, I don't think anyone can help him at the moment... I think Hank's funeral took the last out of him."

Gavin looks over their blurred room, the blotched shape of their life-partner missing from the dark brown recliner. "I think it took a lot out of all of us... Fuck I... I thought he still had _years_ left in him, Nines... And..." 

His eyes sting and the words choke off before Gavin swallows them down. Thirty-four years they all had together... A long time and nowhere near enough... Not even close. Every year had him falling deeper and deeper for the three of them and losing Hank was like someone tearing out a chunk of his heart... _He can't imagine how much of Connor's has been cut out._

Nines and Hank never had much of a deeply romantic relationship... They were the very best of friends, that's still love and he knows his partner is hurting too... They were like fucking college buddies, always joking around and up to no good... Even if they got on each others nerves from time to time _but then, who doesn't?_

Nines looks over to his partner, chest aching. He hasn't felt this helpless in so long... Hasn't hurt like this before... He has lost Hank... He can't help Gavin, and Connor is... _Nines is genuinely worried he may self destruct_... His own stress levels rise with every passing minute away from RK800... He is unsure if he could take losing him as well. 

He pulls in a slow, steady breath and tries to clear his mind. _He has to help Gavin and Connor... Then he can take time to deal with his own hurt. He has to be strong for his partners._

"I thought the same, my Love... He was so strong of spirit, I truly thought we had more time with him... I'm sure he's happy to see his son again."

Gavin nods, waiting a moment before croaking out. "Yeah... Cole had to wait a damn long time, so did Hank..." 

_He wonders how long it might be before he gets to see Hank again..._ Fuck, he misses him so much... It'd been slow going bonding with the guy emotionally, but when Hank found out about Dale he'd become so protective of him... Hank, Nines and Connor. He's so fucking lucky to have ended up with the three of them, to be _that_ loved... And now...

Gavin sighs, heart aching all too much and he tenses his jaw at the tears threatening to spill again. _He'll fucking dehydrate into a husk if it keeps up..._ He reaches over for his glasses, settling them on the bridge of his nose and holds back an unhappy groan at the sight of his own hands... _Aged._

He again pushes away the thought that keeps drifting to the surface like a fucking man-o-war... How long does _he_ have left...? 

He doesn't dare let the question pass his lips... He can see how stressed Nines is, stretching his mind thin between spending time with him and trying to help Connor out of his catatonia... He walked home from the funeral with telling him or Nines and they found him laying on the bed, huddled with Hank's clothes. 

He won't move, he won't replenish his thirium which is constantly being drained by the stream of tears and they haven't heard him say a word since he managed to choke out _'He's gone'_ after coming into their room at four in the morning. 

He may have had his issues with Connor in the past... The never ending puppy-dog affection, it was difficult to handle after everything with Dale, there was nothing to balance things out... But Nines helped him heal as much as he could from the past and eventually he could accept all the cavity inducing love from their partner. It breaks Gavin's heart to see him like that... Like a shell of his former self, the life inside him left with Hank. 

_Connor needs more help at the moment... They all loved that smart-ass but Connor loved him the most..._

He turns to his partner, still staring out at nothing and LED red - as it has been for the past week with only spatters of yellow. _He knows Nines is hiding a lot of his pain, trying to be a rock for not only him now, but for Connor..._ Gavin won't call him out on it a the moment though, it will only make him feel worse... Like he's failing.

"You should go fix him with the drip, want me help?"

Nines inhales deeply, seeming to come back to the present then answers. "No, it's okay, my Love. I'll be back shortly."

Gavin wasn't expecting any other answer from his android... _There isn't much he could do to help anyways. He doesn't know how to insert an IV._

Nines leans over to kiss him and Gavin's always touched by how his kisses have never lost even an ounce of love... He used to think Nines would lose interest in him as he grew older... _He never did._ They still play though Nines has to be a little gentler now and it takes longer for him to heal. _They always have the tattoo gun to fall back on._

The kiss lingers and Nines holds his forehead to Gavin's for a moment when they part, eyes closed and fingers still threaded through the others before he leaves, feet quietly climbing the stairs to the bedrooms. He'd made the suggestion of Connor sleeping in their room but Nines said that might not help since he's been so attached to Hank's clothes... His smell... They might disturb it... _All they can do is wait for him to come back to them..._

**Author's Note:**

> Liaisons will be continued, I'm just in a bit of slump so... Angsts. I'm sorry <3
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments <3


End file.
